


Scotty in a Haystack

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scott, Breeding, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Halloween, M/M, Mind Fuck, Scarecrow!Derek, Scerek - Freeform, Scottyween, Skull Fucking, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Scott gets lost in spooky corn maze and then promptly fucked by a charming stranger who bears a striking resemblance to the handsome scarecrow of the maze.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	Scotty in a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Scottyween event:  
> <https://scottslashnetwork.tumblr.com/post/633375607324049408/the-clock-has-struck-midnight-and-scottyween-has>
> 
> Mind the tags. I wanted to write something spooky, but funny, but also hot, but also bizarre. And this was the end result. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Okay—so we’re hitting the corn maze next, right?” Stiles laughed, taking a large bite of his funnel cake.

“No fucking way.” Scott said, looking over to where a group of teenagers were hurriedly making their way into the corn maze entrance. “It’s already dark as shit out.”

“Hold on, wait a minute, let me prepare myself for this—” Stiles snickered, planting his feet firmly on the hay-covered ground, turning to shoot Scott an inquisitive look. “You’re scared of the  _ dark _ ?”

“No.” Scott scoffed. “But you heard the rules at the front gate. The maze is open all night. If you get lost, you have to sleep in there until morning comes around and a worker can come get you out.”

The Beacon Hills Harvest Festival was what most people who lived in Beacon Hills looked forward to when October came around. It was one large party and offered the typically bored locals something festive to do for the spooky season. The festival had everything from good food, carnival rides, costume contests, kiosks and shops, and of course—the beloved corn maze, which had been awarded the title of being the largest corn maze in the entire state of California for the past fifteen years.

“So, you’re not scared of the dark….you’re just scared of getting lost in the corn maze—” Stiles asked. 

“Yes.”

“—in the dark.”

“Oh, shut up.” Scott huffed. 

“We do the maze every year.” Stiles groaned childishly, grabbing onto one of Scott’s wrists—pulling him towards the maze entrance. “You can’t fucking punk out on me this time.”

“We do the maze every year when it’s daylight and we can see where we’re going.” 

“We have flashlights.”

“No we don’t.”

“Well, we have phones which have flashlights built into them.” Stiles said. “That’s the same thing.”

“And what happens when our phones run out of battery and we’re lost in the dark?”

“I guess we’ll just have to scream for help as we perish in the blistering Californian cold.”

Scott knew he stood no chance arguing with Stiles about entering the maze. Once Stiles got his mind onto doing something, no amount of counterpoints would persuade the boy otherwise. But as much as Scott was nervous about accidentally getting stuck in a dark corn maze for a whole night, he tried to remain confident that Stiles’ inherent determination would get them to the maze’s exit in a reasonable amount of time. 

“Be _ ee _ eww _ waa _ arr _ ee _ .” A young festival worker called out to Stiles and Scott’s approach to the maze’s front entrance. She was standing behind a small makeshift counter with a large stack of colorful paper in front of her. “Enter the maze if you dare.”

“We accept the challenge.” Stiles chimed boldly, taking another bite of his funnel cake. 

“ _ Spook _ -tastic!” The woman said. “Just a few rules to remember before you enter—please refrain from running, please stay on the designated cleared pathways, and please leave the cornstalks intact.”

“Gotcha.” Stiles said. He gave a confident nod in agreement, looking over to where Scott was standing directly beside him. Scott nodded too, although it was far less confident looking. 

“If you’d like—I have some maps for you two.” The woman said, picking up a couple slips of the colorful paper that were on her little countertop. 

“Yes, definitely!” Scott said, grabbing the two slips of paper. 

“Well, let’s go, Scotty!” Stiles cheered, grabbing back onto Scott’s wrist. “The corn awaits us.”

☾

Twenty minutes into the maze and the two were already lost. It was dark and cold and the wind kept occasionally blowing through the rows of corn which made an eerie rattling noise. And although Stiles was thoroughly invested and psyched about venturing through a dark and creepy maze, Scott couldn’t get over his fear that he’d get stuck in the maze until the sun found itself back into the sky come morning. 

“These maps are shit.” Scott huffed, shaking his map in the air. 

And he was right. The map wasn’t really a map. Well, technically it was—but also, it wasn’t. It was a single square of orange paper with some lines drawn on it. The only problem was that it didn’t have arrows or a directional compass to help. It was essentially worthless and did nothing to help anybody actually get through the maze. In fact, Scott was sure that the “map” was probably meant to cause confusion, rather than bring forth guidance. 

“Maps are for suckers.” Stiles said, leading the charge through the tight corridor of corn. “You have to use your intuition. Feel the path. Let your inner voice guide you to the exit.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “My intuition is telling me that I should crack you over the head with a cob of corn for pulling me into this maze.”

Stiles tutted. “No, no. See, that’s not your intuition, Scotty. Those are murderous thoughts and I don’t accept those…..well, not when they’re directed at me.”

“Well what’s  _ your  _ intuition telling you?” Scott asked. 

“I keep hearing the words…..left…….left…….left.” Stiles said, trying his best to sound like some misty old psychic. “Yeah, I think that’s what they’re saying.”

“Ah.” Scott said, rolling his eyes. “Maybe the voices are telling you that you  _ left _ your brains back in the parking lot.”

“Now, that’s possible.” Stiles agreed cheerfully, stopping in his tracks to get a feel for his direction. 

A powerful gust of wind blew through the corridor, nearly pushing both Scott and Stiles off balance. Scott covered his face, trying to avoid the dirt and small strands of hay that attempted to fly into his eyes and mouth. But then Stiles screamed out a dramatic “oh no”, which prompted Scott to open his eyes. Unsurprisingly, Stiles had lost grip of his funnel cake. 

“My funnel cake!” Stiles cried, whipping around to run past Scott, attempting to reclaim where his treat was rolling back down their already-traveled path in the maze.

“Dude,  _ ew _ —just let it go.” Scott said, trying to keep himself from getting blown over. He couldn’t bear to keep his eyes open for extended periods of time, as the wind kicked up too much dust and dirt. “It’s all covered in dirt now.”

“That’s the dirt’s problem!!!” Stiles called out—sounding as though he was nearly half a mile away all thanks to the sound of the roaring wind. “This funnel cake - was like - fifteen dollars—! I intend to - get my money’s - worth!”

At once, and unnaturally so, the loud whoosh of the wind halted. Scott cautiously lowered his arms from where they had been held up, guarding his face. He slowly opened his eyes and straightened his posture, realizing that he was no longer in danger of getting an eyeful of old hay. But the potentially threatening air was the least of Scott’s problems.

Stiles was gone. 

“Stiles—?” Scott called out, spinning around to survey his surroundings. 

It was as though the whole maze had shifted around him in the couple seconds that Scott had had his eyes closed. He was still surrounded by dried cornstalks, but the pathway that he had already traveled from—the one that Stiles had chased his fallen funnel cake back down—was now blocked off by a dead-end wall of corn. And now, there were new pathways to try, none of which matched up to the shitty excuse for a “map” that had been given to him back at the maze’s entrance. 

“Okay, ha-ha—fucking hysterical.” Scott deadpanned. “You’re going to pop out and try to scare me. I already figured it out, so you might as well just come out now, asshole.”

But Stiles didn’t jump out. Scott tried his best to stop and listen—holding his breath to see if he could hear Stiles stomping around on the dried hay or shuffling through the cornstalks or chuckling to himself under his breath. But there wasn’t anything. Scott was all alone with no idea as to where he was supposed to go. And all because Stiles had to go and chase after his dumb festival snack. 

Scott set out on his new path, making a couple intuitive turns—hoping that he’d eventually find his way to the exit and back to the parking lot where he could thoroughly pummel Stiles into the next week as punishment for ditching him for some kind of dumb prank. But as time went on, Scott felt as though he wasn’t making any kind of genuine progress. Everything looked the same and he was sure that he had already passed one particular pretzel-shaped cornstalk about five times. 

“You’re so dead, Stiles….” Scott called out, turning down another corridor. “......well, when I find you…..and I’m never coming with you to another festival…...and I’m telling you’re dad— _ JESUS CHRIST! _ ”

Scott let out a startled yelp as he rounded a corner and stumbled into a small clearing within the maze. He was still completely surrounded by cornstalks that stretched high up into the night air. However, at least he wasn’t alone anymore. In the middle of the small clearing, there was a large haystack with a singular oddly handsome looking scarecrow staked directly into the massive mound of straw. 

It was weird. The scarecrow was a scarecrow, yet didn’t quite look the way that it should. Scott couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt strangely drawn towards the scarecrow. It was standing tall and proud, overlooking the small clearing with piercing black button eyes. Its arms were outstretched and oddly muscular looking, stuffed nicely with straw. And in one hand, the scarecrow was holding a large pitchfork. 

“Stupid fucking map.” Scott grumbled. He ripped up the poor excuse for a map that he was holding and threw the tiny pieces down to the hay covered ground. “Sucks to be you, Stiles—! You missed out on getting to meet the hot scarecrow!” He called out again.

Scott entered back into the maze and stumbled around through a handful of more corridors, amping up his effort to find the exit. The only problem was that he was getting all turned around, unable to figure out which way he had already come from. It was getting colder and windier and Scott couldn’t believe that he hadn’t yet bumped into other confused maze-goers. In fact, Scott couldn’t even hear the loud festive music and crowds from the main area of the festival anymore. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Scott grit angrily, stepping into what appeared to be another small clearing with another big haystack in the middle. But there was no hunky-looking scarecrow mounted up in the middle this time. 

But then Scott caught something that pulled his attention. There, scattered about the straw covered ground, were the tiny colorful pieces of paper that Scott, himself, had ripped up not more than thirty minutes prior. He was in the same clearing as before. At least, that was what made the most sense. But Scott couldn’t wrap his head around it. How had he circled back around? And better yet, where was the scarecrow? It couldn’t have just gotten up and walked away.

“You look lost.” A dark, but confident voice casually broke the chilling silence of the clearing, pulling Scott’s attention. 

Scott quickly spun around, slightly spooked about hearing a voice other than his own speak out behind him. There was a stranger standing a couple feet away from him, a man—who seemed to look just a couple years older than Scott. The man was tall and mysterious. He looked like he probably got up to dangerous and illegal activities, but in a hot kind of way that made Scott’s stomach flutter without his say so. 

The stranger was beefy and unquestionably handsome. He had sharp green eyes and dark hair, which also lined the man’s sharp jaw with finely shaped stubble. There was a tiny tattoo of a pitchfork on the side of the stranger’s neck. The man was also wearing dark jeans that looked almost as if they were painted on. They were so tight and left very little to the imagination. He was also wearing a slick leather jacket and a red flannel shirt underneath, which was unbuttoned quite a bit to show off tanned muscle and chest hair. 

“I—uh, yeah. A little.” Scott said awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers. He had been freezing, but suddenly the air inside of the clearing felt a tad bit stuffy. “My friend ditched me for funnel cake.”

“Sounds shitty.” The man said. 

“Kinda.” Scott agreed. “I didn’t even  _ want _ to do this stupid maze thing.”

“Tell me about it.” The man snickered, stepping up closer to where Scott was standing. “I came in here with my girlfriend.”

“Oh—” Scott fizzled out. For some reason, he felt jealous. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” The man scoffed with a displeased eye roll, looking around the otherwise empty clearing. “I only came in here with her cause she told me that she’d suck my cock when we got away from the crowd….that bitch probably pussied out.”

Scott gulped. His stomach tightened. He couldn’t help but steal a quick glance down to where the front of the stranger’s tight jeans was very clearly bulged. “Why—uh, would she do that to you? Sounds….kinda shitty…..like you said—”

“I’m too big.” The man laughed, palming down to where he was obviously hard as hell in his pants. “She knows it too. I tried to fuck her for the first time a couple weeks ago and she whined the whole time about not being able to take it.”

“An—and what did you, uh, do?” Scott asked, biting down hard at the bottom of his own lip. It was hard for him to keep his composure, especially when he could feel himself start to get hard in his own pants. 

“I broke up with her….found somebody else who could ride my big dick like a good little whore.” The man said. “But she came crying back to me, begging me to take her back, asking me to come with her to this stupid Halloween festival.”

“And totally ditched you?” Scott laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his own neck. He couldn’t stop staring deep into the stranger’s seductive eyes. They were intoxicating. 

“Bitches, right?” The man scoffed. “That’s why I don’t usually fuck with them. Guys don’t pussy out like that. Guys usually like to take on the challenge.”

Scott felt his cock twitch inside of his own pants. He was throbbing and leaking all over himself, but at least the hot stranger couldn’t tell. Although, the stranger seemed confident about something. He looked like he knew something he shouldn’t. Scott got the strange feeling that the stranger could somehow read his mind, that he somehow knew that Scott was getting harder and harder in his pants. And for some wild reason, that alone turned Scott on even more. 

“You can just tell sometimes….” The man started, raking his eyes up and down Scott’s nervous looking body. “....guys get a kind of gleam in their eye when they want to get pounded deep into the ground by a nice fat cock…..”

“I—uh—never heard that before.” Scott muttered, feeling his face burn hot. 

“That’s why I’m telling you.” The man snickered, pushing right up into Scott’s own personal space. They were so close that they could feel one another’s breath. “I can’t help it sometimes. I think I have a knack for teaching guys about this kind of thing.”

“You’re—pretty good at it, I think.”

“I know. People have told me. Lots of times.” The man said, staring strongly into the warm brown of Scott’s eyes. “You’re so  _ good _ , Derek! It feels so  _ good _ , Derek!” Derek laughed, seemingly recounting the ways in which people have spoken to him. 

“Derek?” Scott asked timidly, squirming around where he was standing. His body felt like it was about to melt into a puddle of pure desire. 

“That’s my name.” Derek confirmed, leaning forward—craning closer so that his lips were nearly pressed up against Scott’s. “Believe me when I tell you that it’s going to sound so much better when you’re  _ screaming _ it.”

Scott barely had a second to comprehend what Derek was talking about before his lips were taken up by the heat of Derek’s sudden, forceful kiss. Scott moaned hard into it. His body tingled all over. It was strange. It wasn’t normal. Scott felt like he was being pulled down deep into a spiral of heat. His mind was blanking. The world around him seemed to blur harder and harder out of focus until all that Scott could effectively focus on was how good Derek tasted. 

Derek was incredibly skilled with the way he worked Scott over. He did it so effortlessly that the quick succession of movement made Scott’s head spin. One minute Scott was fully dressed and the next, his jacket and t-shirt were tossed halfway across the empty clearing. Derek ruled him. He owned him. Derek had all of the power in the situation and Scott loved it more than anything else he could think about

“Bet this is better than searching for your stupid little buddy, huh?” Derek slurred raspily, pulling Scott backwards until their feet met with the large stack of hay in the middle of clearing. “Look how drunk you are on my cock already and you haven’t even gotten it in your mouth yet.”

“Please—” Scott groaned, working his fingers at the waistband of his own jeans—shucking them down to his ankles. His body felt all tight and hot. He needed something more from Derek, but he couldn’t figure out how to word his desperation. 

“Don’t ask  _ ‘please’ _ like some bitch.” Derek growled, cupping the sides of Scott’s face. “I’m going to give you everything that you need. Don’t you trust me?”

“Ye—yeah, I trust you.” Scott fumbled over his words, thrusting his hardness forward into where Derek was hot and hard in his pants. 

Derek laughed and grabbed onto the tops of Scott’s broad shoulders, shoving the boy down to the ground. At once, Scott crashed down, bare knees pressing uncomfortably into the scratchy hay that was littered around. But Scott remained unbothered. In fact, it looked as though he barely noticed the rough treatment. He just stayed down, looking up to where Derek now towered above him, eyes sparkling with a desperate hunger. 

Scott swallowed hard as he shifted his weight around from where he was on his knees. He was intoxicated by Derek’s shocking beauty. He was unlike any man that Scott had ever had the chance to fuck around with. And there he was—standing right there, standing above him, looking down at him like he was nothing more than some willing little toy. Scott’s cock throbbed hard at the thought of what Derek was going to do. 

For a second, Scott wished that he could record himself from an outside perspective. He bet he looked like a complete slut—on his knees for a total stranger in the middle of a corn maze. And even though Scott hadn’t seen or heard Stiles in a little over an hour, there was still a possibility that Stiles would find himself into the same clearing that Scott was currently in. 

What would Stiles think if he saw his best friend choking on a stranger’s cock? Would he laugh? Would he freeze in place, utterly shocked at the sight before him? Would he run? Would he want to join in with the action? Scott wanted to think more about it, but his brain wouldn’t allow him to dwell on the what-ifs. He could only focus on what was going to be. 

Derek whipped out his cock, slapping Scott hard across the jaw. He was huge—way bigger than Scott had originally thought. The bulge in Derek’s jeans had been big, but this…..this was something else. This was on a whole different level. It was no wonder Derek’s girlfriend ran for the hills, too scared to try it out for herself. And for a flicker of a second, Scott felt hesitation pang deep inside of his stomach, only for a wave of ecstatic courage and hunger crash over his naked body. 

Scott quickly wrapped one of his fists around Derek’s massive girth, barely able to completely stretch his fingers around the sheer thickness. And then, without letting even the simplest of words escape his lips, Scott surged forward and swallowed Derek down to the root with ease. Scott couldn’t even believe it. Derek was at least ten inches and as thick as a fucking can of beer. But Scott swallowed him whole, without as much as a gag or cough or scream. It was as if he had done it a million times before, even though he knew that he hadn’t. And yet—his body acted as though it had. 

“Eager little bitch, aren’t you?” Derek cooed, thrusting his hips hard against the front of Scott’s face. The boy’s throat bulged around what was stuffed so far into his mouth, but didn’t gag. “I love finding guys like you. So fucking desperate for it. So thoroughly ready to take everything that I have to give you. And you thank me for it every step of the way.”

Scott couldn’t even really comprehend what Derek was saying to him. It was as though the meat of Derek’s massive cock was fucking itself right through his brain—this thoughts. His whole existence became something more. It didn’t matter, however. Scott didn’t want to think. He just wanted to worship Derek’s cock with every ounce of energy that he had to spend. 

Scott slurped loudly and messily, bobbing his head around on Derek’s cock. All the while, Derek’s hips thrust fiercely against the forward rhythm that Scott was adhering to all by himself. It sparked up a contrast, which put even more pressure on Scott’s throat. But Scott kept at it, allowing himself to get forcefully skullfucked by a total stranger as though it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You gotta get me nice and wet, slut.” Derek said, slamming his hips harder into Scott’s face, feeling the girth of his cock slip deeper into the wet depth of the boy’s throat. “How else am I gonna slip this fat fucking cock into that tight little ass of yours?”

It felt incredible. Scott’s heart felt like it was about to pound itself straight out of his chest. Drool and Derek’s precum was oozing out from the corners of his stretched lips and pouring down his crooked jaw, splatting messily against his bare chest. Scott kept at it, though. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to do so. He kept himself knelt down at Derek’s mercy, staring hopefully up into where Derek was looking down so hungrily at him. 

Time didn’t mean anything anymore. Scott didn’t know how long it was that he was on his knees, but by the time Derek pulled out of his fucked out throat and lifted Scott up to stand, the sky seemed to bleed away from a deep midnight black to a lighter shade. The sunrise was approaching in a handful of hours, obviously. Stiles was probably somewhere in the maze, just as lost as Scott truly was. Even though Scott, himself, felt truly  _ found _ . 

“Get over there.” Derek ordered, shoving Scott face first into the heap of hay that was in the center of the clearing. “Pull that pretty ass of yours open for me. Let me see that pink fuckhole.”

Scott did as he was told, as though the command had forced his body. He groaned, reaching back with both of his hands to grab onto either of his tanned cheeks. He clawed into the meat of his own backside and spread himself open, feeling the soft wind of the night blow across his virgin hole. And then all of a sudden, the soft cold was replaced by the immediate raw heat of Derek’s huge cock. 

“ _ Ohmygod _ —” Scott breathed out raspily. 

“Don’t tell me that I’m your first…..” Derek laughed darkly, sinking the length of his heavy cock into Scott’s hole without meeting even the slightest bit of resistance. 

Scott’s body  _ ignited _ . It was as though every single pornographic thought he had ever had flooded into his body, sinking into his skin, swirling through his blood, coating his brain in a sinful glaze. He came alive, throwing his body backwards to fuck himself as hard as he could onto Derek’s massive cock. There was nothing that he could do to control himself. And there was nothing Scott wanted more than to feel Derek deeper inside of him. 

Derek railed Scott with destructive speed. His fingers gripped hard at the sides of Scott’s hips as he used the leverage to effectively pull the boy on and off of his massive cock. Combined with Scott’s own eagerness, Scott’s ass wobbed and clapped hard with the thrusts. Derek didn’t let up, not even for a second. He needed Scott to feel him long after they were done. And Derek could tell that Scott was hungrier than anybody else he had ever taken. 

“So fucking  _ good _ , Derek!” Scott cried out. He continued to keep his hands reached back around and gripped hard at his own ass cheeks, keeping himself nice and open. His knuckles whitened at the hold, but his body refused to tire out. “Oh  _ god _ , fuck me harder.”

The hours passed—flying by without Scott’s notice. Moans and pleas for more drooled out of Scott’s slung open mouth like it was a broken faucet. Scott orgasmed repeatedly, time after time, until he was shooting dry, feeble little spurts that only added to the drooling mess of cum that oozed through the hay he remained pressed down into. But even then, Scott’s body refused to tucker out, even as his mind clearly began to close and darken and fade away from the world around him. 

Derek let out a dominating roar and drove his cock so far into Scott’s body that he felt hard pressed to look and see if his own cockhead would come sprearing out the boy’s slack jawed mouth. Derek came hard and heavy, pumping massive jets of thick cum into Scott’s abused hole. Shot after shot, Derek filled Scott up to the brim—watching with sinister delight as the overflow of his load sputtered out of Scott and dripped down the backside of the boy’s tanned and hairy thighs, creating a perfect mess. 

“I feel—I—I feel so— _ good _ .” Scott slurred drowsily, his body finally crashing into an exhausted ache. 

“Told you so…….” Derek cooed, thrusting himself even harder into Scott’s body for one last time. 

Scott blacked out. 

☾

“Dude—!” Stiles’ muffled voice cut through Scott’s clouded mind, growing sharper and brighter with each repeated word. “Dude, what the fuck? Uh—hello. Wakey wakey. Earth to fucking Scott McCall!”

Scott roused out of sleep, raising his head up from where he had crashed out on the pile of hay in the middle of the clearing. It was dawn and he was completely clothed. Stiles walked straight up to him, looking utterly annoyed and confused, holding a brand new funnel cake in one of his hands. Scott just looked at him in bewilderment, squinting slightly at the new sunlight. 

“Did you just give up on trying to get out of the maze or something?” Stiles questioned seriously, taking a dramatic bite out of his funnel cake. “I’ve gone through this same maze like four different times, from start to finish, looking for you. And now you’re just here taking a nap.”

“I don’t—I don’t know what happened.” Scott muttered. He looked around, trying to figure out what the hell happened, looking directly up and over his head to where an oddly handsome looking scarecrow towered above him, mounted on a pike. “I guess I just got bored trying to find the exit and conked out.”

“Message sent, delivered, and opened—I got it.” Stiles laughed, pulling Scott up to stand on his own two feet. “Don’t bring Scott into corn mazes because he will definitely get lost for a whole night’s worth of fun.”

“Yeah—guess so.” Scott laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. 

“Well, come on.” Stiles said, making his way across the clearing to one of the pathways. “I know this place like the back of my hand now. This one leads us back to the parking lot and I need to stop somewhere to pick up breakfast. I’ve had like ten funnel cakes.”

Scott hesitated for a moment in his effort to follow Stiles towards the exit, captivated by the scarecrow that loomed over him. He felt himself twitch hard in his pants unexpectedly, but chalked it up to totally normal morning wood. But as he shot the scarecrow one last inquisitive look before dashing over to where Stiles was waiting for him, Scott thought he saw the scarecrow’s button eye wink at him. 

A smile tugged at the corner of Scott’s lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. As always, I appreciate comments, critiques, and suggestions! Also kudos! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
